


Kaede-a filling nightmare

by chunkster2000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fever Dreams, Nightmares, Overweight, Post-Time Skip, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunkster2000/pseuds/chunkster2000
Kudos: 1





	Kaede-a filling nightmare

Kaede was deep in slumber. Some ice cream with Shuichi there binging a office dream there and a good ol fashion snuggle and kissing session. They were jiggly for quite some time when Shuichi was squeezing and poking her assets (her fat folds to be exact!) Yep, Kaede was quite the heavy person. Her metabolism crashes and her hunger spiked by the last year of Hope’s peak. No one was sure HOW it happened to her and various other students but it just did… 

Kaede was affected over the years into a woman with Big perky breasts that was enlarged that special bras were made for her and others. An apron belly that both is vast and filled with fat rolls. Plump arms and figures perfect for bear hugs! A wide rump matched with a wide hips 

She was the same good ol Kaede just with an extra hundred more pounds. It took awhile for to come to grips with her new self, but with the support of her husband, fans around the world and others affected by that event. But she managed. 

Drafting into a deep slumber, her and Shuichi who mistaken Kaede’s round sags called breasts as pillow while asleep. A common occurrence Kaede has a very strange thing going on in her dreams… a filling one indeed… 

——————————————————------------------------------------------------------

In a flash of light, taking a few seconds to process. She seemed to be in a white pale office building. Oddly enough she was wearing a standard office lady suit, with a white blazer and long black skirt and heels. And even more bizarre…  
she was... thinner! as in, her size was about the same while she was in Hope’s peak BEFORE the last year… This was a shock no doubt for Kaede, looking and feeling so thin. A feeling she hasn't felt in so long. To be extra sure she poked at her tummy, which while not like washboard abs are anything but was nowhere the same level as flab nowadays… She looked and herself to be sure and it was definitely true! The two questions now, why she is wearing a office suit and where is she? 

The room has a monochrome look to it, with some shades or red all over. Empty chairs and a desk. A tiny tv on the side. Overall not much in this room minus the creepiness of it all… Except for one door. Looks automated- Kaede sat on one of the chairs and waited idly until heard a ring of some kind, it was the tv to reveal a rather unusual sight.

*Ding-a-ling* 

Ahem- URPPPP my bad! Anyway you fine lady has been selected to try our brand new experiment! Don’t worry about the details I will fill in the details later and just give a try! Just enter the door, drink the water and swallow the pill and watch it do it magic! Take care guinea pig! The woman on the screen with the British sounding accent flicks out the screen and turns off. The woman on the screen seems to be a really large and fat one. The entire screen was filled by what appears to be her multiple chins. The face was hard to make out. Not because of the chins and flab, but like it was blurry for some reason. She had bleached strawberry-blonde hair tied in two twin pigtails. And a tiny crown to boot. The door opens to a new room, said room was even more barren the last. With just a single table with a cup of water and the pilled. One side white, and the other black. Kaede simply swallowed the pill, but nothing….

But then she felt odd, really odd in her stomach…. In fact her whole body insides are shaking, making some upsetting noises and she was practically have heaves and more. Until for a minute the strange sensation stopped ending a tiny urp. 

But then she notated something rather concerning… her skirt felt a little tighter then usual… When she looked at her skirt both her belly and thighs felt fuller. It was a slow process by the look of it. It was a bit chubby before but now it more puffer. Her thighs looks larger as well. Kaede was confused and worried. “What was in that pill?” 

Her question was asked by the tv in the pill room. That same blob like lady flashed on the screen once more while slurping on some noodles for a full 3 minutes. 

“BWARPPP. Ok then you have swollen our special experiment pill. Now you're wondering why you suddenly bloating for some reason! Well I’ll tell ya! Once swallowed the pill will magically cause you to gain weight. For how long? I don’t know! The results are like completely random. You could gain like 10, 20, 50, 50,100 200, 500 pounds. Why are you properly wondering? Guess fuck that’s why! I just want to express my fatness with the whole world. The despair of someone bloated in blobby proportions is just the best.”  
But…. If you really want to find the antidote, just find it in the last room at the end. So good luck! Mmmmmmmm my eclairs all ready baybiii!!!” She finally stop her transmission. 

Kaede was filled with not only weight but stress and worried, Whatever that blob said was true. But feeling her getting bigger and larger by the minute! Whatever the antidote was truly there or not Kaede just had to try. Filled with determination. 

She runs to the next room with all of her energy despite the growth in size. She run though room 5 so far and she sees a golden light. But this glimmer of hope was dimmed a bit as she started to feel tired and sweaty. The pounds are packing more and more over time. The skirt made a faint ripping sound due her thickening thighs and widen hips. The rest of the clothes are being more like strenuous on the pianist. Her belly overflows and her white shirt rises up her chest. And her chest is getting more and more fuller too. The buttons of the shirt are trying their best to stay in place. But they are getting less and less strength. Kaede would try to unbutton them but she has no time! Her bra is beginning to break apart! She made it to room 9. And she was even sweaty then before. Huffing and panting like a marathon runner. She had to stop for a brief moment before she collapsed and became a butterball. 

Sitting down slamming her widening butt producing a tiny shockwave from impact. She was going to pass out if she didn't stop. Taking long breaths. But by the looks of things, she appeared to return her original size back to the real world. Big pillow like boobs and all. Before she can unbutton her skirt. Her boobs due the work for her when the pop one by one. Then her skirt finally meet its d with her now puffy arms and swelling fingers. admised when they were spilt in half but her enlarged hips. Though looking very indecent at least she can finally breathe now! 

Stumbling up from the floor she wobbles her way to the next couple of rooms. Fired up again with a determined look at her double chinned face. Belly, Butt and Boobs bouncing like an anime girl late for her school. Her heels creaked by the weight and she fell face first in the ground! She was cushioned by her boobs and belly at least. Her booty shook a bit with her dark pink panties, Kaede sure was glad no one was here to see her like this. (maybe that blob lady is peaking with those tiny cameras…) 

Room 15 and Kaede almost at the end of the road. Running has turned into what can barely be considered waddling. Her panties has getting rather tight and was digging in her delicates. Her meaty big thighs are rubbing into each other. The bra continues to strain and is about to burst at any moment now. Breasts arguably her biggest assets. Was overflowing her bra it grew to quite the big milkers hohohoho! It bounced widely with each step. Her belly was nearly touching her feet. A big vast ocean of soft flesh of once a relatively normal sized belly. Her Kaede’s energy was almost spent despite being so close… Her hips were nearly as wide as the rooms. Her face was softened with chins and plump cheeks. 

Nearly finishes with room 19 to 20. The pale white room have single table and with jar of the antidote. A small golden liquid jar with the word antidote written in comic sans… (The utter monster!)  
This room seems to be rather tiny compared to the rest, a cruel joke to be sure. She was so close, before she could even enter- her… everything was preventing her from entering the last room. Each step caused a tiny crack in the floor. The growth over the amount of short time caused to really become a near immobile blob in her own right. Folds of fat was all over arms, Legs. tummy and thighs. Some serious junk in the trunk with panties near bursting with round cheeks spreading all over. Added that her arms become extremely flabby and almost unusable by her plump fingers. Hundreds of pounds caused her to get stuck belly first. Her belly becomes so wide in fact that her arms can’t even reach her own belly button. Struggling with all of her might! She pushed with the last ounce of strength left and kept on pressing forward! Eventually she broke the door frame and fell on the table with the antidote. The dose landed on her vast breasts that the bra finally snapped and jiggled quite a bit! 

At last the antidote was at hand, she struggled once more to get into a sitting position. Kaede chewed the lid out and drank the golden liquid. So after a little while of sitting. She still has changed back to normal. It went on a full minute without anything happening. Kaede was stressing and losing hope. The feeling was reinforced when she was growing fat again. And the tiny room was actually touching the walls. The floor feel quite hollow and creaks are beginning to form. Her belly was growing at a quick pace filling a good portion. Her ass was spreading fast too. Her poor legs have completely given up. She was simply too heavy to get off the ground with even chunky thighs and legs. Her face was developing more and more flab that speaking normally was an issue. Becoming a ball of fat that her neck has merged into a flab. Her boobs have of course grown to be utters that spread through the room as well.  
Despair was in the air and it felt like the antidote just made things worse. Kaede was in total panic mode now useless in her current state. Was an stressed and sweaty mess of massive proportions!  
“Thizzz can’t be weralll! “So weeak…” Kaede murmured with a messy tone. 

The tv in the tiny room flashed on again with that same crowned blob again…

“URRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP, that was a good one! Heheheh I can’t believe you actually went to get the antidote! Actually I totally believed it cause your a fucking dope! “ARPPPPPP” Now stay there as a good littl- er fatty as let the despair fully ravage you… the floor is going to be demolished by you annnnnnnnnnnny minute now. Then you are going to become a quite the prized pig in my personal collection. Sooo ta da! The unknown crown fatty ended her final transmission and she was right. The floor was really going to collapse! Sending Kaede to god knows where. Summiting to her fate the floors finally gave away and Kaede was fallen to the dark abyss… 

(but remember this was all a dream you dum dum)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kaede woken up in a tiny shout with a cold sweet. Rushed to the bathroom to take a good look at herself. She looked rather fine minus the messy hair and the ice cream stains in her mouth. She was the same ol present day Kaede. Definitely fat but not like the one in her dream. What a scary sugar based dream that was… Kaede wondered. Like who was that lady with the crown. Was it the ice cream she ate. She was feeling kinda of sickly from the ice cream and the cold weather too… Today was a slow break day. So why not lay down for a while. And you know what? That's a perfectly awesome way to spend your time.~


End file.
